Selfish Attraction
by Rae TB
Summary: Warning: INCEST an AU with everything exactly how it is in the series...except Mokuba is older than Seto. A plot to kidnap Seto after he runs away from home out of jealousy, and Mokuba's lust for his brother only add to this drama.


...Yes, I know...I should be working on my other new SetoMokuba, but this idea was so great I had to take advantage of it ;-; -sobwrenchetc- Anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine blah, blah, blah...and James is stolen from sev...because he is the sex, and so is she. oo; I also owe her a biiiiig thanks for rping with me which gave me lots of ideas. ...not all good mind you. >> Anyway this is what things would be like in my mind if Seto was the younger brother, enjoy.

---------------------

Mokuba sighed typing away feverishly on his laptop, the figures on the screen becoming blurry as a small boy nearby listened to the rhythmic sound of keys being hit by skilled digits. The small boy frowned, his ocean blue eyes narrowed as he watched in a mix of jealousy, anger, and concern. Jealous because his niisama had deemed his computer more important than him, angry because his brother wouldn't listen, and concerned because he hadn't stopped to eat or sleep in days.

The small boy made his way over to the other, carefully climbing into his lap, looking at him with an angry glare, resting his precious blue eyes white dragon plushie on the keyboard. "Seto!" The older of the two said with a frown, blue-grey eyes focused on him, raven hair falling in his face. "You're interrupting my work!" Mokuba said, a bit of agitation in his voice reaching out to move the stuffed animal out of the way, only to have his younger brother catch his wrist.

"No, what's more important onii-san, your business or your health?" he questioned, frowning in anger when Mokuba paused to consider this, a growl leaving his throat. "This isn't a trick question Mokuba, the answer is obvious," Seto said with a glare.

"Seto look, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine and I really need to get this do-" he began as Seto covered his mouth with a single finger.

"If you couldn't answer that then answer this, what is more important, your business, or me?" he asked as Mokuba looked at him in shock.

"You, you, you, a thousand times you!" Mokuba exclaimed, upset he even had to ask.

"Really? Could have fooled me..." Seto frowned as he glanced downward, his older sibling sighing, tilting his chin up.

"I'm sorry Seto, really I am...I haven't been putting as nearly as much time and effort into our relationship as I should..." he sighed heavily, Seto's eyes focusing on the heavy bags under his eyes.

"No...you haven't, but I'm more worried about your health, you need sleep, you need to eat, you need to get out of this room Mokuba," he said as the elder Kaiba reluctantly nodded reaching over Seto to shut his computer down with a weak smile.

"I'm all yours," he said as Seto beamed, radiating the happiness only his brother could bring him. Seto wasted no time in grabbing Mokuba's larger hand with his much tinier one before leading him out of the room with a fierce tug, surprisingly strong for such a young boy. Mokuba smiled weakly at him, Seto's right hand around his, his blue eyes stuffie securely wrapped under his left arm. Suddenly the tugs stopped and Mokuba blinked as Seto led him inside the kitchen, pointing.

"Eat," he said firmly as Mokuba chuckled, nodding. "Yes master!" he laughed lightly, going to make himself something to munch on, watching his ototo keep a close eye on him as he made up a sandwich, taking small bites while chewing in a bored manner, failing to even taste the food, stealing glances at his younger sibling with a small smile. He was so cute...so cute and innocent, and beautiful in a way all his own, he noted as Mokuba angrily shook himself out of those thoughts. What was he thinking? Seto was his little brother! It was wrong to feel that way...and yet...he wanted him so badly.

Mokuba bit down on his lip, taking another quick bite with a heavy sigh, this was exactly why he had been working himself harder lately, to get his mind off of his little brother and the sick thoughts attached with him. He wanted him in a way no sibling should desire...but the lust was there, stronger and fiercer than ever.

Having Seto as his brother was both a curse and a blessing. On the one hand he was lucky to have someone that cared about him, someone that watched out for him, a companion. On the other hand, he was forced to be taunted with Seto's agonizingly painful beauty day after miserable day.

His brother was everything he wasn't; gorgeous, talented, absolutely amazing and perfect in every sense of the word. He had sworn to always look after his brother, but he got the strong feeling things were the other way around. It had been Seto that had freed them from the orphanage by winning a game of chess, not Mokuba. He could still recall the smug look on the prodigy's face as he defeated Gozaburo, a small smile spreading across Mokuba's face at the thought.

Mokuba had soon discovered the man's intentions however, and being the older of the two insisted on being the one that had to undergo the vigorous training required of the future CEO. To his delight Gozaburo accepted and Seto was spared the harsh and traumatizing experience he had undergone. His younger brother had never even discovered what a terrible man Gozaburo truly was, though he did spot subtle changes in his brother, ones that both terrified and worried the youth to no end. Seto had soon started to blame himself, for the death of their parents, for holding Mokuba back, however Mokuba knew it was the other way around. He was the one holding Seto back, plenty of people had wanted to adopt him, but he had refused when they hadn't wanted to adopt Mokuba. Not that he could blame them, he wouldn't want to adopt himself either.

Seto watched his older brother worriedly, shifting the plushie in his arms as he bit down on his lip, watching him with concern, wondering what he should do. His oniisan had an intense look in his stormy eyes, his face was hard and strands of his black hair were falling in front of his pale face, the man not bothering to push them aside as he usually did. He realized Mokuba worked so hard for him, to ensure he'd have a bright future and get the education he deserved, but Seto's largest fear of all was disappointing him. Maybe he wasn't as smart as Mokuba thought. A sigh escaped him, a glimmer of admiration shining in his eyes as he watched him. Mokuba wouldn't have to work so hard if he wasn't around...he thought looking away as Mokuba caught his glance.

"...I should get back to work now," he said standing suddenly as Seto let out a growl.

"You haven't slept in days! You're not going anywhere 'cept to your bed!" he stated as he stared the other down, his brother hesitating before realizing Seto wouldn't give in so easily.

"Fine..." he sighed, shoulders drooping as Seto smirked triumphantly, once again tugging his brother off, scowling and giving a low growl as the doorbell rang, pouting as he watched Mokuba go to get it, following to see who dared interrupted his attempt to help Mokuba get some rest. "Who in the world would..." Mokuba trailed opening the door, blinking in surprise as he was immediately drawn into a hug by James, whom smirked at Seto, the boy's eyes narrowing dangerously, a low and possessive growl coming from his throat.

"So nice to see you too brat," James said with a large grin as Mokuba frowned. "James! That's my little brother you're talking to!" he hissed in anger.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby...you know I don't mean it," he said with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around his waist as Mokuba grinned and kissed him lovingly.

"You're forgiven...I guess," he pouted. "Honestly, I can never stay angry with you!"

"It's just my charm I guess," the man said with a grin, looking over at Seto with a glare. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he growled as Seto glared.

"And shouldn't you be getting rabies shots somewhere?" he hissed out as Mokuba frowned.

"SETO!" he said angrily, sighing as he glanced over at James. "Excuse us for a second..." he trailed, lightly pressing his lips to James' before walking off and scooping Seto up, lips swaying seductively, causing the older man to lick his lips.

"What'd you yell at me for?!" Seto cried out insulted. "HE'S the one that-" he started, Mokuba covering his mouth with a single finger.

"I don't want to hear it Seto, as much as you dislike him, James is my boyfriend and always will be. You need to learn to respect that and fast kiddo, I will NOT have you set his jacket on fire again!" he said, Seto looking up at him with angry tears in his eyes. Mokuba thought he was a kid?! Was that all he was to him?!

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" he screamed, angry at himself for his weakness and proving his brother right. "You deserve way better than him!" he cried as Mokuba sighed, kneeling to embrace him, kissing his head.

"I know you're only looking out for me little one..." he said lovingly, stroking his cheek. "But this is the way things are and I don't plan on breaking up with him."

Seto looked at him with indescribable hurt, starting to cry harder, "You don't care! You never cared! Your company and that asshole mean more to you than I do! You don't have time for anything else," he sobbed, crying and running off as Mokuba bit his lip, sighing as he rubbed his temples in slight annoyance. "Damn it Seto!" he hissed, slamming his fist down on the table. "Why don't you understand I'm doing this for you?!" he growled. "So I won't lose control..." he sniffed, wiping his eyes, going out to James who immediately pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair.

"Shh baby...it's okay...he'll come around," he cooed softly as Mokuba sniffed, shaking in his arms. "I hope so James...I hope so..." he whispered.

Seto glared at his wall, clenching his fist and looking downward in frustration. If Mokuba didn't love him anymore that was fine, he didn't care, he didn't need him, he decided firmly, gathering a few items before throwing them in a backpack, forcing his window open, climbing out and down the side, running away the second he hit the ground.

"That's right Seto...keep running, every step you take, every breath will just bring you closer and closer to our goal..." a voice dripping with sinister intentions laughed, blood red eyes focusing on him carefully. "Soon James...soon we'll have all the money we need and you won't have to continue to put on this act..." he said clenching his fist in jealousy. "We'll use the boy as blackmail, and then once we're done with him...I'll make Mokuba pay for daring to take you from me," he hissed in a silent vow to himself as he took off into the night; now was the time to strike.

TBC...

....forgive me Sev, I raped your kick ass character with my total oocness -heavy sigh- oh well, tell me what you think.


End file.
